pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
History of the relationship between man and dog
The history of the relationship between man and dog describes how the relationship between man and dog has started and how the position is passed between man and dog. It also tells you how the present position of the dog in something. According to genetic studies of Caries Vila ( 1997 ) are based on differences in mitochondrial DNA to identify four different groups of dog breeds that are possibly the result of four different domesticaties in the past that have independently occurred some tens of thousands to 100 000 year ago. What is clear is that the dog descended from the wolf (Canis lupus) and not of the coyote , the jackal or some other dog-like: differences of dog and wolf with all these species are much greater than that between dog and wolf. The most recent research places the origin of the dog in the Far East , some ten thousand years ago. The first demonstrable relationship with the wolf man is about 14 000 to 17 000 years ago. It is not certain whether the man approached the wolf, or vice versa. Both profited from the new situation; The wolf was used by the man in the hunt to keep the flock together and to warn against enemies. The man led in turn to the wolves were eating. The wolf is a very social animal . He lives just like humans, in groups (called packs) with social ranks, in which some wolves claim leadership. This makes it possible animal and attractive as a companion animal, the wolf, the man regarded as leader. Gradually they began to make demands on the appearance and behavior of the wolf. Just as there is diversity in people, so that even with wolves. In view of climate and geology. The tame wolf was crossed on his properties, kept aloof from his wild counterparts and became a pet. When the dog barked, he was used as a guard dog. If the dog was quiet and quickly than was this good for hunting. Thus the basis was laid for the emergence of different races. No animal in the world is as close to humans as the dog. Dogs are often called "the best friend of man." Contents * 1 Speed of domestication ** 1.1 Status Symbol and pampering * 2 dogs with a purpose ** 2.1 Dogs in society (working dogs) *** 2.1.1 Guide dogs *** 2.1.2 Sheepdogs *** 2.1.3 Police dogs *** 2.1.4 Rescue *** 2.1.5 Fire Dogs *** 2.1.6 Pull Dogs *** 2.1.7 huskies *** 2.1.8 Watchdogs ** 2.2 dogs in hunting and dog fighting *** 2.2.1 Hunting *** 2.2.2 Attack dogs ** 2.3 dogs in war ** 2.4 Dogs as pets ** 2.5 Dogs as laboratory animals * 3 Dogs and food * 4 Dogs in Islam * 5 Coup Eren ** 5.1 Coup Eren earlier ** 5.2 Coup Eren today * 6 dog license Speed of domestication Recent research has shown that the change of properties of a domesticated animal can go faster than had been previously assumed. The domestication of a wild dog may deliberate selective within one or two human generations breeding . It is now commonly believed that initial domestication was through mutual desire. Wild canines who went have probably found more food foraging for food around human settlements.Dogs who attacked people or their children were slain or driven out, but the friendly animals survived. Dogs allowed other scavengers and pests expel or kill. With their keen senses, they were valuable as an alarmagainst marauding predators and warlike people from other groups. This is a theoretical model of the way in which this relation may in itself have been developed. Status Symbol and pampering A showcase of dog clothes in Bali During the Middle Ages were people regard the dog as a status symbol. The dog gave the man respect. Since then, the number of dog breeds began to increase greatly. Dogs were bred for size, length, color, face, behavior and cuddly . New breeds were often named after the region, country or owner where or by whom it has been bred. There centuries is a kind of fashion in dogs in which a particular breed is very popular. Dogs in the 'expensive' class indicate status. Not only during the Middle Ages, even in ancient Egypt and Roman times some dogs were seen as status symbols. A good example of ancient Egypt, the pharaoh hound . The pharaoh hound is in the written history of the oldest domesticated dog. Two on a gazelle hunting dogs are pictured on a disk from circa 4000 BC. dates and in any case before the First Dynasty. The dog, especially the hunting dog, played an important role in the daily lives of kings and nobles in ancient Egypt. The pharaoh hound is medium sized, graceful, powerful and fast. In 1935 found the Harvard-Boston Expedition, led by Dr. G. Reisner, wholesale cemetery west of the Pyramid of Cheops in Giza an inscription dog's funeral "Abuwtiyuw" suggested. The funeral went with all the honors bestowed normally the Egyptian nobility, and it fell on the orders of the Egyptian kings. Like the Egyptian nobility, the dog was constantly in the company of King, and then he died, the King ordered solemn that he was to be buried in a separate grave. Dog rose in Egypt a much more important position than the cat . In ancient Tibet believed Buddhist monks in the monastery as the owner of his pug died, would pull his soul in the dog. The dogs were thus extra spoiled by the other monks. In the 17th century painting by Caesar van Everdingen of William II of Holland is a small dog with him to see his side. A famous dog in history was mopshondje Pompey of William of Orange . Pompey always slept with William of Orange on the bed, and the dog saved the life of the prince by barking and jumping into bed Willems as a warning to Spanish attackers who tried to murder him in his sleep. One particular story is going around the varieties King Charles Spaniel and Cavalier King Charles Spiel . King Charles I is in many paintings by Anthony van Dyck and his King Charles Spaniels. The dogs are named after him because he was a huge fan. In 1903 in England has been trying to change the name Toy Spaniel, but this was opposed by King Edward VII , also a lover of the breed. The breed is often associated with royalty. One copy was hidden in the robe of Mary of Scotland after her execution. King Charles II made himself popular with the population through these spaniels at St. James's Park to play 'for the dew was erected. Charles II made sure that it could not be prohibited that he could take his spaniels in public places and even the Houses of Parliament . He spent during his meetings with counselors more time playing with his spaniels than with affairs of state. He took his dogs even into the bedroom. James I of England ordered a half dozen cairn terriers for it to France to send as a gift. Princes often gave each state giving dogs to appease other princes. Today there is a new way to assign dogs status. Especially in Hollywood is very popular dog clothing. Many actors, singers, rappers and other stars give their dogs expensive dog clothing such as Paris Hilton and herchihuahua Tinkerbell . Dog clothing is also popular in the Netherlands. There are also special dog jewelry, cots, -zonnebrilletjes and -schoentjes. Dogs with a purpose Dogs for centuries used for different purposes. Mankind discovered that dogs could make for a lot of things 'useful'. They could also assist the human good in war or in society. Dogs in society (working dogs) Guide dogs Dogs are used for centuries in societies. A well-known is a guide dog . The first school for guide dogs was founded during the First World War in Germany . The intention of this was as mobility to serve in order to bring back blinded veterans. The second school, called Seeing Eye, came in 1929 in New Jersey , United States . Two years later, the British Guide Dog Association. In the Netherlands, the Royal Dutch Guide Dogs Fund (KNGF) here since 1935 doing. For this purpose is often the labrador , golden retriever , shepherd , or the Dutch Shepherd used. A guide dog is an example of an assistance dog . Other assistance dogs arehearing dogs , ADL dogs and Seizure alert dogs. Sheepdogs The shepherd is one group of dogs still very close to the wolf status in build and character. Sheepdogs were originally used to accompany the shepherd in herding the sheep. If sport is sheep herding especially in England , Scotland and Ireland practiced. Today shepherd dogs often used as police and as guide dogs. Police dogs Dogs are also used by the police . A distinction is made between surveillance dogs and tracking dogs. Surveillance Dogs assist in the daily surveillance or upon the occurrence of the Mobile Unit. Tracking dogs were and still are used for human scent, drugs, explosives and accelerants to detect. Rescue There are centuries rescue. Rescue dogs like the Bernese Mountain Dog and St. Bernard were used in the alpine mountains to locate and rescue people from the snow. Nowadays rarely used traditional mountain dogs but almost only German shepherds . Fire Dogs The fire department uses so-called fire dogs to save people. Fire service dogs are taught to climb steep ladders. Pull Dogs Two dogs on a trolley Until the twenties of the 20th century came the dog- quite common in the streets for. The pull of the dog appeared to be the man you well. From paintings and from many other sources are known already around 1675 occurred dog carts in the Dutch streets. The final breakthrough of the draft dog and the dog-dating in the Netherlands around 1800 . By Belgium and including Germany, France , Norway and Switzerland one knows that from that time to ± 1950 also worked with dog carts. InDenmark it was not allowed to work with dogs and dog cart and in Paris it was already around 1824 prohibited. England banned since 1855 the use of the dog as a draft dog. The man dropped the dog struggled for, under or behind the cart to work for them. One of the reasons to be converted in this animal was that the dog, for example, a lower-cost labor force, then the horse. Who could afford horsepower used the energy of the dog as transport. They marched not only ride but also teams and evenbarges . The dog was usually inexpensive to purchase and did not require high inter alia, nutrition, shelter and care. The animal generally was satisfied with what the "pot abolished"; his meals consisted mainly of leftover food, bread, vegetables and offal. Different breeds of dogs, but also hybrids, have done work with the dog. It is mainly the ancestors of today's well-known breeds such as: Bouviers , Great Danes ,German Shepherds , Groenendaels , Dutch Shepherds , Pyrenean mountain dog , senne dogs and Siberian husky 's. The Belgian extinct breed ' Matin Belge "was used as a draft dog. In Trekhondenwet of 1910 a license for the use of the dog was as a draft dog mandatory. The permit was provided only when the requirements regarding the instructor, dog and cart were met. In 1912 the Anti Pull Dog Association was founded, which now goes through life as Bond for the Protection of Dogs, also known as the Dog Protection . Opponents of the dog as draft animals won over the years slowly terrain. The Law on Animal Protection , which as from 1962 came into force, finally forbade professionals working with dogs. Huskies Many people from northern Lapland , Greenland , Iceland and Canada for centuries used the dog to a sled pull. The old-fashioned Eskimo sled pulled by 10 to 15 huskies. As a good driver holds the reins, the dogs can cover 80 km in one day. Watchdogs Watchdogs have existed for thousands of years. Watchdogs are used to guard a certain area in front of the human being. The Romans used many watchdogs. In many medieval castles ran this kind of dogs. Almost all dogs can be used as a guard dog. Even the chihuahua is known as watchful, "in miniature". In history was mainly the nobility watchdogs. Julius Caesar seemed to have a preference for the Neapolitan Mastiff . Dogs in hunting and dog fighting Hounds A position where the dog probably the longest for used was hunting. Residents from prehistory, Indians , African tribes all used dogs during the hunt. Fox hunting was an ancient British tradition, especially by thearistocracy was operated. Too many chiefs hunted and hunting with dogs. Prince Charles still hunts with dogs on foxes. Most dogs have a hunting instinct and have no problems to go along with the man hunt. Attack dogs There are longstanding dogfights. Dog fights are usually organized for the entertainment of humans. The Romans used large dogs in arenas to among other Christians to tear. Also a lot of money can be earned with it. Dog fights are now banned in most western countries because it involves a lot of suffering. Dogs both mentally and physically abused to make them falsely and aggressively to fight other dogs. During dogfights walks the dog in severe scarring. Test dogs are used as "aggression tool" for fighting dogs fighting to get exercise. Although dog fighting today a taboo are trying some American rappers such as DMX and Snoop Dogg to the show as a "tough" business. Dogs of war Dogs for thousands of years used in war. The Romans used the Neapolitan Mastiff much in war. Alexander the Great took too many dogs with during its wars. In the interwar period were SS men "made harder" because they got a puppy during their training. After a year to take care of this puppy they had the animal from which they loved, firing source? . Antitank Dogs are dogs with explosives on their backs; they are trained under enemy tanks to dive, so the explosives go off. They were during the Second World War, trained in Russia to help with the fight againstNazi tanks. But because they had practiced in Russian tanks, the dogs walked on the battlefield to the Russian tanks instead of the enemy. The German army had quickly know this hundminen. Russian dogs were shot in the sequel, perhaps because they could carry explosives. This left only little dogs on the eastern front , allowing the use of dogs as a surprise weapon was even more unlikely. After the war, more efficient and easier methods are introduced. Dogs as pets The relationship between man and dog is often characterized by a strong emotional bond. Dogs are by world history has long been a popular pet and the first pet. No animal in the world is as close to humans as the dog. Dogs are often called "the best friend of man." Many people take a pet dog to guard the house (and estate), but mainly because a dog is seen as a true friend who would never abandon man. Research has shown that dogs can match the emotions that have ever occurred in any other animal. So in terms of emotions dogs can just feel what their owners. Dogs are the most intelligent pet. The dog is on the cat after the most popular pet in the Netherlands. Cats are popular because they are cheaper and less time consuming. Dogs are social animals and thus more dependent on humans. Dogs as laboratory animals Pilot experiments on animals, including dogs have been coming for years, Proefdiervrij Association has been trying since 1897 to abolish this. For the experiments, dogs are used is not exactly clear. This information is kept confidential. Broadly it is known where the animals are used for. Many dogs (917) were used in 2003 for the development of vaccines or drugs. Also used in education were a lot of dogs (823). Precise information about this drug or education is not given. It therefore remains unclear whether the study with dogs could not have been carried out in a different way. More than 350 dogs were used to answer a scientific question. One third of all experiments on dogs (706) was performed because it was required by the (Dutch or European) rules. In 2003 was the broadcast of the consumer program Radar on animal feed spoken before about cutting through the vocal cords to prevent barking. The information on this came from an American contract laboratory. This is forbidden in the Netherlands by law (art. 40 of the Health and Welfare ). In 2003 have been used in the Netherlands 2134 trial dogs. Also used the communist Soviet space dogs known as space dog Laika on November 3 1957 from Baikonur was launched to the "viability" of satellites to test. Laika died after only a few hours in the room from overheating and stress before the fourth round had ended. Dogs like processing In some Asian countries, some dogs are bred in 'farms' and then slaughtered for food. In Korea dog meat is used in medical soup. Sometimes conflicts arose between western dog lovers and dog meat eaters. Thus came the news that during the FIFA World Cup in 2002 in Korea, the Korean government calling for the use of dog meat to reduce greatly because this Westerners considerable angst. The Philippines was given dog meat to avoid famine. During the famine many dogs were slaughtered for food because of the famine. In China were chowchows for storage of families sent to guard there when there was a considerable shortage of food, the dogs were slaughtered for food. In the Chinese province of Yunnan live dogs are sold in markets for food. Since the time of Confucius , the dog was highly valued in China. But the philosopher Mencius called dog meat the tastiest of all meats. In traditional Chinese medicine, the penis of a dog as anaphrodisiac seen and is therefore served in some restaurants. Dogs in Islam Dogs are unclean animals to Muslims. Having a dog as a pet was strongly discouraged. A person may have a dog for a purpose, such as guard and hunting dog. And there is nowhere written in the Koran that a Muslim should have a dog at home, as long as there is a private bidplek, and they take good care of the pet. It is written that a woman has gone through the fire of hell in her dog because she had not properly ensured. A dog in the house have been not forbidden in Islam (a lot of people think) it is not 'haram' against the rules of Islam) however it is not recommended, not only dogs, but many other animals. Coup Eren The docking of the tail usually happens when the puppy a few (two or three) days old. Usually the docking is done by the vet. The tail is cut with scissors, or the wound is then cauterized, or closed with a suture.Sedate is not common. Sometimes, the docking is done by means of ligation. Is a rubber band tied to the tail, and the end dies and eventually falls off. Coup Eren occurred predominantly in most terriers (including Airedale, Fox, Jack Russell, kerry blue, soft coated wheaten Yorkshire), spaniels, schnauzers, poodles, pointing dogs (as the German Shorthaired short- and wire her weimaraner vizsla) Bouviers, boxers, Dobermans, rottweilers and bobtail. The docking since 1 September 2001 in the Netherlands and since 1 January 2006, banned in Belgium. Belgium This is the tenth Member State of the EU where tail docking is prohibited. Coup Eren earlier Also came earlier docking in dogs already: * The ancient Romans thought that the docking of the tail would prevent rabies. * Fighting and guard dogs were served by minimizing 'projections' that an opponent could get any traction on. * In earlier times no tax had to be paid for working dogs with a docked tail (one could recognize a working dog to his docked tail). * Around a docked tail less dirt and feces (with scary maggot infections result) lingers, what was especially practical when sheepdogs long only stayed with the herd, had little contact with people and hardly got to no grooming. Coup Eren today * A docked tail can prevent damage (eg hunting dogs while working in prickly bushes). Tails damage quickly and heal badly damaged tails, because the wound by the wagging is always open beaten. * A docked tail can belong to the typical characteristics of a breed. * Some people find some dogs without tails better than tail. Hondenbelasting Under the name of the dog license can municipality a tax be levied on keeping a dog. The tax is levied on the owner of a dog and often to the number of dogs being held (Article 226 of the Municipalities Act). The dog tax is not an invention of the second half of the 20th century . It dates from the time that the dog cart was used as transport for the poor, while the richer the horse and carriage used as transport. The government saw both a means to raise transportation tax. It is not known whether the tax money was then invested in the then transport and road system (ie a destination charge ). Today, the beginning of 21st century , it is considered that the imposition of dog tax is justified in order to reduce the nuisance of dog. Even today, however, can not be said that there is a destination charge. Usually the revenue from the tax is used to seal a hole in the budget. Category:Dog Category:History by subject